


Happy Halloween

by osprey_archer



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn arranges a Halloween party. Lassiter is far from pleased with the costume Shawn thrusts upon him. </p>
<p>
  <i>"Let's face it, Lassy," Shawn said, leaning against the doorframe. "You're never going to look this dashing again. Unless you let me pick out all your clothes from now on."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entwashian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/gifts).



"Trick or treat!" said Spencer, knocking on the dressing room door frame. Without waiting for an answer - why was Lassiter even surprised by Spencer's lack of manners? - he thrust back the dressing room curtain. 

Lassiter almost dived behind the mirror, but such a feeble attempt at hiding would only destroy the last shreds of his dignity. He straightened instead, both hands clenched around his shepherd's crook, and glowered at the interloper.

It was Spencer, of course. "Let's face it, Lassy," he said, leaning against the doorframe. "You're never going to look this dashing again. Unless you let me pick out all your clothes from now on."

Lassiter shoved his lace-edged bonnet back so he could glare at Spencer properly. "Little Bo Peep? You set me up to be Little Bo Peep?" he roared, and slammed his crook against the floor.

"You put on the costume," Spencer said. 

"Only because you took my clothes!" Lassiter stormed. 

Spencer smirked his horrible smirk. "If you'll excuse me," he said. "I have a Batman costume to put on. I offered to be Robin this year but Gus always insists - "

Lassiter hooked his crook around Spencer's neck and yanked him across the room. The ruffled peak of his bonnet poked Spencer in the eye."I'm not done with you yet, Spencer," he said. "When I tell the Chief that you've been wasting departmental money on - "

" - the most awesome Halloween party _ever_ ," Spencer said. Lassiter's eyes bulged like a toad's. "Now Lassy," Spencer began, perhaps realizing he'd gone too far; but Lassiter yanked Spencer forward with the crook, and had the satisfaction of seeing Spencer choke. 

"Just once," he said, "just once I'm going to give you a piece of my mind without any interruptions. You - "

Spencer kissed the tip of Lassiter's nose. 

Lassiter dropped his shepherd's crook and scrubbed his nose with his scratchy lace cuffs. Spencer backed away, shepherd's crook in hand. "Give me my crook," Lassiter said dangerously. Spencer grinned and darted from the dressing room. 

Lassiter hurtled after him, only to trip on his lacy pantaloons and sprawl full-length on the floor. Spencer danced just out of his reach, spinning the shepherd's crook like a baton. "Come and get it, Lassy," he said. 

But before Lassiter could get up, a caped figure leaped from behind the clothes rack and snatched the crook from Spencer's hands. "Here," Batman whispered laryngitically, holding the crook out to Lassiter. Lassiter hauled himself to his feet. 

Spencer stared. "You put on my Batman costume!"

Gus dumped the green and crimson Robin suit in Spencer's arms and swooped away. His cape caught on a hat rack. Spencer, staring disconsolately at the Robin costume, didn't notice. 

Lassiter smiled. "Happy Halloween," he told Spencer, and walked off whistling. He unhooked Batman's cape with his crook, tipped his bonnet at a staring pair of tiny girls, and went off to find O'Hara.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago as a comment fic, but I figured I'd archive it here too. Hope it still amuses you, entwashian!


End file.
